


All That We Are

by Darls_88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Multi, Mythology References, Prophecy, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darls_88/pseuds/Darls_88
Summary: Beacon Hills has always been a magnet for trouble. Three sister just moved to town. I think that's safe too ay, t things are gonna get a whole lot weirder...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for choosing my story, I hope you enjoy it! It means the world to me that someone chose my story. I'll be updating once a week and I hope that you guys will remember to comment and rate my fanfic. Thank you again, so much!
> 
> XOXO Darls!

Chapter One - The Beginning

 

Before there was man. Before there was God. There were four sisters. Chaos is the oldest sibling. She was the first creation born into the universe. She is ruler of the void and the nothingness. She is the darkness as, that was all there was. After her came Gaia, the ancestral mother of all life and justly so, for when she took her first breath, so did the worlds. Next, came Thalassa. Thalassa held domain over the vast waters that exist across the galaxy. Every tide, every molecule is hers to command. Lastly there's Aether, who controls the skies and all of the air in them. She is the most underestimated out of the four and yet, the most deadly. She is as silent as a breeze and is just as destructive. They say who you look into her eyes, you can see the start of the storm. 

Together, they created the planets. All of them, a work of art in their eyes. One planet in particular, they take extra pride in, as it was the only one of their creations to evolve. Earth, they called it. They created everything on in. From the tiniest cell to the biggest land mass. They created it all. Until the humans that they created, started creating things on their own. For a while, everything was okay. Then things went wrong...

As the mortals became greedy and prideful, there were wars, famine, hate, pain, and death. So much death. The sisters became disappointed in what became of their masterpiece. Chaos was all too eager to destroy it and start all over. Gaia, Thalassa, and Aether wanted to save Earth and all of its living creatures because they believed that the humans can be redeemed. They decided that they were going to save it. No matter what it cost them. It took them many centuries to make it to Earth from their place in the heavens. Unknown to them, their eldest sister followed and thus began their journey.

{FAST FORWARD THIRTEEN MILLENNIA...INTO 2012}

"Hey, can someone tell me again why we didn't just stay in New York?" Olivia questioned. Olivia is a 5'3" sixteen year old girl with a blonde pixie cut and pale skin. She has amber eyes that burn like ember when she's passionate. Right now, they're dull as she contemplates her decision in regards to running away from the orphanage with the two other girls for company.

"Because, they won't come looking for us all the way across the country" Alice explains. Her long, black, waist-length hair was in two plaits down her back as she wore a grey hat to cover her head. Her slanted grey eyes were looking down at the page of a book. Being the tallest out of the three at 5'7", she had her long legs folded into herself. 

Olivia huffed and continued to complain. "The train is taking forever" She whined. The three girls were currently traveling to California. The train was taking a pit stop at a train station in Missouri at the moment. Thea giggled at her companion's immaturity. 

"The train just stopped ten minutes ago..." She counters. Thea is the shortest out of the bunch, just hitting an inch over five feet. Her mid length red hair was placed atop her head in a messy bun. She was the only one in their little group that wore glasses.

These three girls, with seemingly nothing in common, are sisters not by blood but by bond that was spawned by mysterious circumstances, when each of them appeared out of the blue as toddlers at an all girls orphanage in upstate New York. The very same orphanage which they're running away from.

The train started up again and Alice breathed out a sigh of relief when Olivia finally stopped talking. 

After seven, torturously long days, they finally arrived at a station in California. They got off the train, each with a small bag with them that held their belongings. Thea inhaled deeply, taking in her first breath of fresh air since they got onto that stupid train I mean REALLY! The air in that place was seriously stale and smelled like urine most of the time since they had the misfortune of being seated next to the bathroom. It was evening and the sun had begun setting. 

"So um...did anyone get a motel room? Or are we sleeping on the street?" 

The other girls rolled their eyes at the blonde's snarky attitude. 

Alice responded with an equal amount of sass. "I can actually do you one better..." 

Thirty minutes later, they found themselves outside of a dinky little apartment complex.

"Hold up! We have our own apartment?" Thea questions. 

Well," Alice starts, "The apartment is in my name so technically, I'm the only one with an apartment..but you both are welcome to stay with me!" 

"Oh hardy har har" Thea laughed, dryly. Alice gave her a cheeky grin. 

Olivia interjected, asking if they can go inside. Nodding, yes, to her question, Alice led the girls inside. She received their key from the landlord after he helped them find their new place and then left them to themselves. The girls took a look around the place. It was a cute little two bedroom spot, fully furnished, with an island that separated the kitchen from the living room. The bathroom separated the two bedrooms. It was small, but it was enough. 

“So..” Olivia started, “About the extra room--”

“Liv, don’t start” Alice interjects, “I’m getting my own room”  
“What?!”

“I’m sorry! Do YOU want to pay rent?”

Grumbling, Olivia stomped towards the other room, where Thea had already chosen a bed. The other bed was over by the window. Olivia placed her bag by the foot of the bed. Looking out the window she gasped in amazement. Outside the window, there was a town beyond a line of large pine trees. You can see the lights from each of the houses, bars, and other shops. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf’s howl could be heard for miles.

“Whoa” Thea marvelled. She clambered up onto Olivia’s bed to take in the view. She turned to look at her sister. “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah, sure did”. The response came from behind them. Standing in the doorway was their other sister, leaning against the doorway. She came in and sat down. “I was told there were a lot of those in these woods”

“Those?” The blonde echoed, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, those” Alice confirmed. “The landlord told me all about how there wolves in the area and that we should be careful…”

“Oh” was Thea’s brilliant response. The three of them sat there in silence for several seconds before Alice announced that she was going to shower then go to bed. 

“Oh, hey!” Olivia started. Alice stopped in the doorway. “Where are we, by the way?” 

“OH! Um, we’re just in this small middle of nowhere town. Beacon Hills, I believe it’s called.”


	2. Chapter Two - Rough Start

Chapter Two - Rough Start

It’s six o’clock on a Wednesday morning. Alice was fully dressed in black ripped skinny jeans and a plain white tank top. Her hair was in two french braids going down her back. She went into the room where her companions were still sound asleep. Taking a deep breath, she flips on the lights and begins screaming at the top of her lungs, waking the two girls up, immediately.

“GOOODD MORNING GIRLS AND GALS! IT IS OFFICIALLY SIX-THIRTY AM AND WHAT A GLORIOUS MORNING IT IS!”

Olivia’s sitting up now and Thea is just staring at the two from under her covers. Her hair is in disarray and her eyes were very squinty. Safe to say that the light bulbs illuminecence was burning her corneas. 

Olivia spoke, her voice low and gravelly from hours of no use due to sleep, “Why? Just...Why?”

“What do you mean? We have school in less than two hours” Alice says. She crosses the room and rips the covers off of Thea, forcing her to sit up. 

“School?” Asks Thea, rubbing her eyes. “We just escaped one prison and now you’re trying to force us into another?”

“You guys wanted to know how we’re able to afford this really nice apartment right? Well it’s because I forged some documents that allow us to become emancipated minors. This is government housing and as long as we go to school like we’re supposed to, no one will investigate”

“Do these documents have our names on them?” The blonde was pulling clothes out of her bag. She had picked a sleeveless sundress with a floral pattern that goes to her knees. 

“Of course they do”

The other two girls froze. “Hold on, before you lose your minds, the authorities back east have a bolo out for three girls, seperately. I have us in the system as three sisters, together.” 

Olivia scoffed, brushing her hair down. “You don’t think people will catch on considering we don’t look alike?”

“Oh please,” Thea had just come back from the bathroom. She had decided on a pair of high waisted shorts and a white turtleneck crop top. Her hair was in a half up, half down style. “It’s the twenty-first century. Who’s really going to call us out on not looking alike without making themselves seem bigoted?” She put her glasses on.

“True”. Olivia shrugged. 

Olivia finished getting ready in the bathroom, then the three of them left the apartment.

“When do we get keys?” Olivia wondered. Alice was quick to respond, “When you can afford it”

“And when will that be?”

“I don’t know, whenever you get a job, I guess” 

“How far are we from the school?” questioned Thea. She was walking slightly behind the other two. 

“About another twenty minutes”

“Why didn’t we just take the bus?” 

Alice sighed, loudly. “Why are you guys asking me all these questions?”

Olivia roughly grabbed Alice’s arm. The winds started picking up around them. “Because this is your plan. This whole fucking thing is your idea!”

Suddenly the trees started shaking and everyone was trying to hold onto their things as the once calm breeze, quickly turned into a possible class one hurricane.

Thea quickly put herself between her friends. “Okay guys, you need to calm down,” She turned her green eyes to the blonde, whose eyes are almost glowing with power. “You Liv, especially, needs to relax”

Olivia’s jaw tightened and her eyes closed. “That’s it” Thea said calmly, as if talking to a horse. “Just breathe, in and out” Thea started doing the exercise with her. Pretty soon, the wind speed had gone back to normal. The locals were baffled by the unexplainable change in weather, still blissfully unaware of the supernatural occurrences within their little suburban town.

Running a hand through her short, light yellow mane, Olivia spoke. “Listen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get angry. I don’t care about the key or school! It’s just--” She cut herself off with a groan, visibly frustrated.

“I know” says Alice. “I get it”

“Me too” Thea confessed. She grabbed each of her friends’ hands. For the first time, since leaving the orphanage almost two weeks ago, they’re finally being with each other about how they’re feeling. They’re finally admitting that they have fears, that they’re afraid of what’s coming next. 

“I trust you” Olivia admits. She’s talking to Alice. “I do, really, but…”

“I will take care of us” Alice’s voice is confident but wavers, slightly. 

“I know you will” Thea responds, “You always have” 

“I meant it when I said that we were sisters. You two are the only family I have” She pulls the two shorter girls in for a hug. “Unfortunately” She adds jokingly.

“Don’t act like we’re not the best thing that’s ever happened to you” Thea teases.

Alice places a hand over her heart in mock surprise. “I would never” 

“And let’s keep it that way” With a wink, Thea walked ahead of the two. 

 

The girls arrived at the school almost ten minutes after the bells have rung for classes. Lucky for them, they’re new.


End file.
